James and Jade
by WithLoveForever
Summary: Jade O' Roarke has lived in Boston for the past 6 years with her father Arthur, who was diagnosed with cancer, and has progressively been getting worse. Jade has always been a good daughter. She has always tried to be a good person, period. So how on Earth did she get mixed up in robbing banks with Jem Coughlin and his band of merry thieves? JemXOC
1. The Band of Merry Thieves

**So here's an idea I've had for a while, let me know what you think.**

**I do not own The Town, nor Jem, Nor Doug, nor any other characters that will be mentioned in this story, except Jade and Arthur and any other characters not in the original movie, and even then, I don't know. lol. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. **

The sun began to peek out from behind the gray clouds in the Boston skies. Sunny days and bright blue skies were rare in this town and when one appeared, it gave the residents a gleam of hope that the 'bank-robbery-capital-of-the-world' title would be erased from Charlestown's history. But old habits die hard, and anyone who lived or was from the Charlestown neighborhood of Boston knew this all too well.

It was mid-October and the there hadn't been a sunny day or a bright blue sky for weeks In Charlestown. James Coughlin sure as hell hadn't. He hadn't cared to notice them either ever since his mother died of HIV and his father had been killed in prison. The criminal life was what James had ever known, and to this day, he felt it was the only thing he would ever _really_ know.

James 'Jem' Coughlin's blue eyes snapped wide open as his cell phone's vibrating ringer began to go haywire on top of his nightstand. He shot up in bed and turned to reach over to grab his phone to stop it from ringing. He hated this fucking buzzer for being so loud when it vibrated. "Fuck" he thought.

His room had clothes strewn all over the place and he hadn't cared to wash any of them or do any laundry. He just threw everything in a big heap on the floor and told himself he'd do it all on Sunday, which is what he had been accustomed to doing for a long time now.

A text message could be seen on the screen as soon as he began to type away to reply to whoever had texted him. His best friend Doug MacRay had sent him the text message saying that they had to be at the florist by 8 am. Jem checked his phone's timer that said 7:15.

'Shit.' He only had 45 minutes to take a shower, eat something, and haul ass over to the florist's.

Luckily the florists place was close by, a twenty-minute walk. He thought about skipping the shower and just getting dressed but then he remembered that he had drunk and smoked the night before. He'd forgotten to set his alarm clock last night, and the girl he had brought home was another reason for his potential late arrival to the florist's shop for the meeting.

Fergie did not tolerate tardiness to his meetings. Being late to this particular meeting would surely mean his ass and balls.

Jem got up out of bed finally and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Apparently the skank had let herself out while Jem had been sleeping. She was nowhere to be seen in his room, and he was sure she had bailed since there was no one in his living room or kitchen either.

Jem took off his pants and he was already shirtless so he just jumped in the shower and quickly did what he had to and soon he was done so he got out of the shower. He dried himself off quickly and went back into his bedroom to look for some clothes to put on. Black jeans and a black t-shirt were his clothing of choice for now since he was in a rush. He looked at the time on his cell and he saw that only 15 minutes had passed.

"Thank fuck," he thought. He grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone, then headed out the door.

Jem walked into Fergie's place 5 minutes before 8. Everyone was there already . Dez, Gloansy, and Doug all greeted Jem as he sat down next to Doug. Pretty soon, Fergie emerged from the back room close by and proceeded to begin the meeting.

It was uneventful, the meeting. Jem didn't expect much action though. He and the others knew these meetings were all part of the process. Fergie would tell them who owed him money, then they would go and steal the money in whatever bank the person had money in, and that's how Fergie collected his money. The boys would get their cut each, and then go and spend it on having fun: strippers, strip clubs, whores, jewelry, and whatever else showed up along the way. They also had to launder the money so there would be no tracing it back to them.

After the meeting was over, Doug and Jem headed out together. Jem was really hungry and wanted to get something to eat. Doug apparently was hungry too. He usually would say no if he wasn't. This would give the guys a chance to talk about what would go down in the next heist and to plan things out accordingly so no fuck-ups or mix-ups would occur.

At a nearby Dunkin Doughnuts, the guys ordered their food and sat down at one of the available counter top seats. As they were eating, a conversation ensued about what they were going to do during the heist and if they were going to be taking any hostages.

"I think we should." Jem said, taking a bite out of his breakfast sandwich.

"What are ya nuts? Why would we need to take a hostage?" Doug hated Jem's crazy ideas sometimes. Like they didn't have enough to worry about during the robbery they had to burden themselves with the stress of taking a hostage.

"No, you know, I'm just sayin'. That way if mother fuckaz want to come after us we have leverage."

"The fuck you talkin' about leverage? We already have leverage with the money we'z stealin'."

"Dougie, I'm just sayin' if worse comes to worse. It would be a last resort decision."

"You're fuckin' outta ya mind."

"Whatever."

Jem and Dougie finished their breakfast and both friends headed out to get all the stuff they would need for the robbery. For Jem and Dougie, robbing banks and doing drugs was life. Both of these young man's lives were about to change, however, for better or for worse….


	2. Life, BJ (Before James)

**Sorry for the twice-posted chapter 2. For some reason, this thing posted it twice without my permission, even after I deleted (or thought I did) Chapter 2: Jade's Life. All i did was switch "Jade's Life" to "Life, B.J. (before James)". That was embarrassing ;/ anyways, enjoy :)**

In another household, on the same morning, Jade O' Roarke was also waking up. Arthur O' Roarke had been up all night vomiting and his only daughter had been keeping a bucket underneath her father's mouth as he repeatedly and incessantly hurled his dinner and whatever other fluid was left inside of him from the night before into the bucket.

The cancer was advancing and Jade could not shake the feeling of anguish every time she looked at her father. To see someone so close to you dying was not something a 25-year-old woman wanted to be dealing with right now. But Jade had no choice. There was no one else to take care of her father. She was an only child. She was all her and her father had.

Jade's parents had gotten divorced when she was five. Jade's mother had passed away from cancer several years earlier and except for one cousin living in Michigan, they were all that was left of the family.

She got up out of bed, after having had sat up in bed for about five minutes to try to wake up, then headed into her plain, white bathroom to take a shower, do her hair, makeup and get dressed to go to work. She had recently been promoted to head teller at the bank where she had been working at and she couldn't have been happier.

Getting promoted meant getting a raise in her salary.

She had also been made a full-time employee, as opposed to the part-time position she had held previously.

Arthur had not made wise decisions in his life. His gambling addictions had forced him to gamble away all of his money, all of his properties: a house in Florida, his car, his wife's car and even Jade's car, which she had bought by working double shifts at Publix. Since he had gambled away everything they had, Arthur and his family were forced to move out of their house, living with some friends of Arthur's until they could no longer house them: Jade and her family were now out on the streets.

After a couple of months, Jade's mother got sick and within a year she got worse and eventually passed away.

After grieving for about a minute Jade decided she'd channel her grieving powers into trying to get out of the rut that her father had gotten them into. She started applying to jobs around town and before she knew it she was working two jobs and had saved up enough money to move herself and her father into a small apartment. After graduating high school, Jade had applied to several different colleges and was eventually accepted to Boston University were she completed her first two years of college. She was going to pursue her Bachelor's degree but since her dad became ill, she had to put that dream on hold.

Her major had been Finance and it was so because before she could remember, she could count. She had always been really good at math and very often the kids at school would asked her to tutor them. On several occasions, this was another way she made money.

Jade finished getting dressed as she slipped on her closed-toed shoes that were black in color and medium-length in heels. Everything from her hair to her nail color had to be a certain way for her current job. No wild or crazy appearance was permitted during regular bank hours. No tattoos or body piercings except for the ears could be seen.

Fortunately, her lower back tattoo of a black panther could be hidden, and she was also able to hide her nipple piercings behind the layers of clothing she would have to wear anyways.

Jade had gone through her own rebellious phase when she was young too, and much to her dad's dismay, her tattoo and body piercings were her way of telling him, "This is what you get for everything you did."

Despite everything he did, Jade realized that no one deserved to be alone when you have been diagnosed with a terrible disease that was cancer. She also thought about how she would feel if she hadn't helped him out. Her conscience would never let her hear the end of it.

She and her father had been through a lot together, and Jade could not forget how her father fulfilled his duties as a father despite the mistake he had made of gambling away all of their assets. He had been there for her when she needed him, and in a way she was thankful for what had happened.

She attributed her strong and steadfast personality to the hardships she had had to endure.

She went into the kitchen and had a quick breakfast of cereal with milk before putting on her large coat and gathering her purse and keys. She let her dad know that she was going to work and that the nurse would be arriving soon. She had arranged for a nurse to take care of her father while she was away. It was actually a care-giving neighbor of the O'Roarke's.. Jade had become very acquainted to Mrs. Petersen one night that Mr. Petersen had escaped from their apartment, thanks to his Alzeihmer's. Jade stopped the old man from going out into the streets and since then Mrs. Petersen could not have thanked Jade enough. Even after he passed away, she felt she needed to return the favor. The O'Roarke's were good neighbors too.

Mrs. Petersen's daughter was a nurse and Jade arranged for the 33-year-old recent college grad to start out by helping her with her father.

Once outside, Jade shut the door behind her. She climbed down the steps of her apartment building and made her way over to the other side of the street where her black Nissan Versa awaited her.

She drove to Cambridge Merchants, where she had been employed for about six months now. She parked on the street across from where the bank was located and made her way over to the double doors that were still closed to the public. The bank would not open its doors until 8:30 a.m. It was 7:45 and she knew that she would have to knock on the door to be let in. The morning signal had been shown by now, as the other employees were scheduled to be in at 7:30.

While she waited for someone to open the door for her she turned around and looked at her surroundings for a moment. Nothing seemed out of place and there was no one else out on the streets but her it seemed. Soon, a figure got close to the door on the other side and she recognized it to be Claire Keesey, the bank manager.

Claire smiled at Jade warmly and greeted her as she opened the door for her and Jade quickly got inside. Jade asked Claire how she was doing.

"Fine, thanks. How about you? How's your dad doing?"

"I'm fine. My dad's hanging in there. He's not doing much better." Claire gave Jade a sympathetic look and decided not to question her any further about her father. She and Jade were pretty close despite the age difference and despite the fact that Claire was everyone's boss in this place. It didn't stop the two women from becoming good friends. Claire was a good person, and so was Jade. Or at least Jade liked to think so.

As the two women then dispersed to their respective places to begin prepping for the day, both Jade and Claire wondered what sort of things awaited them today. Working at a bank certainly had its pros and cons, like so many other professions. Some pros would be some flexibility, decent pay, good benefits, and the ability to grow in the company. Cons would be dealing with difficult customers, working weekends, and…bank robberies.

Jade shuddered at the thought. She had never been through one in all her time working at the bank as a teller and she prayed to God that she didn't have to.

As Jade brought her cashbox over to her station, she looked at the door and saw that there the silhouettes of people outside knocking on the door to see if they were open yet. It looked like mostly guys that would come up to the door. Jade rolled her eyes.

Jade hated the male customers. Some of them were so rude and sarcastic. She also hated the days where no one would come by for hours and all that was left to do was look at the clock as time seemed to go by so slowly.

Would today be the usual day with irate customers and an empty lobby? Jade secretly hoped not, because if it was, she felt the need to make something happen.

Good or bad.

'_Whoa. What am I thinking?' _Jade shook off her idea as the double doors opened and the first few customers were let into the bank's lobby. Jade saw two guys in line that were Sam and Peter, regulars who loved to chat her up and hit on her any chance they could.

This was going to be interesting…


	3. Fun with Dick and Jem

**I felt inspired to write more, so here you go **** (Any suggestions or comments on how I can improve this story or what you would like to see are also welcome, please!)**

**Enjoy…**

After finishing up their breakfast, Jem and Dougie said their good byes and Jem decided to head over to his sister Krista's apartment to pay her a visit and let her know of what was to go down with the next job they had been assigned. Krista and her young daughter Shyne were both in the kitchen having their lunch when Jem arrived.

Krista was feeding Shyne in her high chair some macaroni and cheese as she asked Jem what she was supposed to do this time.

"Ya goin' to give me the keys anytime soon or what?" Krista looked over at her brother as he was raiding her fridge for any left over food.

Krista was in charge of renting out a room at a hotel so the guys can have somewhere to prepare their guns and weapons they'll be using for their 'operation'.

"Yeah in a second. Can I eat first?" Jem took out a Chinese take-out carton from inside the fridge and checked with Krista if it was all right if he ate it.

"Yeah. I got it last night." Krista replied. "What do ya think this is? Wong Fong's Chinese Take-Out or somethin'? Can't you get your own damn food?" Krista didn't like it when her brother raided her fridge. She never went over to his place to look for food in his refrigerator. She would appreciate it if he'd return the favor.

"All right. Geez, Krista I'm hungry and I don't want to spend money on buying food."

Jem heated up the food in the microwave and took a fork from the drawer. He began eating the noodles as he kept talking to his sister.

"That's why you gotta get a woman that will cook and clean for ya. I'd do it for ya but you don't wanna live with me or Shyne."

"Stop it. Why are you being a pain in the ass today, huh?" Jem was getting annoyed by his sister's prissy attitude. Krista could be such a bitch.

Krista sighed as she wiped Shyne's mouth clean with a napkin and got up to put their plates in the sink. She began washing the plates as she continued talking to Jem.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having one of my days. Where's the key?"

"What's wrong with ya Kris? I know something's bothering you and I wanna know what?"

Krista looked at her brother, knowing that Jem could read people like a book and when he got a feeling you were keeping something from him, he could tell.

"Jem, why doesn't Dougie like me?"

"Oh, Jesus, Krista. Not this again. Dougie has told you a million times. He doesn't want to be with you. You're not his type. " Jem rolled his eyes at his sister persistence. Even though Doug has made it clear to Krista that he wants nothing to do with her anymore she insists on being on his tail, or dick.

"Why the fuck am I not his type, huh?" Krista's voice was now raised and showed no signs of getting lower.

I was his type when he was fuckin' me in the Avalanche that night after the game. He's Shyne's father, Jem. Why is he denying it?"

Jem looked up at Krista from his noodles. He felt like killing somebody right now.

"Is he really?"

"Yes. Jem, I know I've been around, but if there's one thing I know, it's that Shyne's father is your and my best friend."

Jem knew better. He knew his sister was a crack-addicted slut that had more men on top of her than a toilet seat, but for some reason he couldn't completely rule out the possibility that Doug was Shyne's father. They had been together before, and he knew that.

So far, he didn't know who the hell was the girl's father, though, and curiosity always struck him in the back of his mind. He had never asked his sister or Doug about it out of respect to both of them.

All he gave a shit about was coke and X-Box, anyways.

Jem sighed now. "Look Krista, we've got a lot to deal with tomorrow. Just drop it, alright?" He really didn't want to hear her bitchin' right now. He also didn't want to hurt his sister's feelings by telling her he didn't believe her. He still had his doubts after all.

'Fine, yeah, let's drop it. Let's just drop everything. Let me be the one who gets used and abused like always. "

"Oh, please. I'm out of here. Here are the goddamn keys. Have the room ready by tomorrow."

Jem set the keys down on the Krista's kitchen table after taking them out of his pocket forcefully and headed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. With her back still turned to the door, Krista let a tear run down her cheek.

Jem hated it when his sister wanted to vent out her frustrations out on him. What did she want him to do? Ring Doug's neck and force him to become responsible for his possible kid? Maybe she should have taken better care of herself and she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

Ah, who was he to talk.

He was a criminal who robbed banks and caused people pain and sorrow. That was the curse of being form Charlestown. You lived here, you were destined to become a criminal, and stay that way.

Jem decided to take his mind off of his troubles and headed on over to the bar he frequently hung out at with his friends. He ordered a beer and the bartender gave him his usual immediately.

The bell attached to the door rang signaling that another customer had come in.

Before he knew it, a woman had come up to the bar wanting to pick up an order of food.

The woman had greeted the bartender as if she had been coming there for weeks, which she had. Every Wednesday an order of food was placed by her fellow employees or herself to celebrate Hump Day and have a treat in honor of it. Chicken wings and cheese fries were the norm, and an order of the artichoke spinach dip was a favorite. Beer rounded out the menu with two margaritas in tow.

As she and the bartender continued talking to each other, Jem sipped on his beer as his eyes rested on her backside. He looked at her backside with quite a bit of admiration. He let his eyes slowly travel from her ass area up to her brown hair that was straight and long falling down her back.

She was dressed in professional business attire so he wondered where she worked at that she had to dress up so nicely. From the side he could tell she had big boobs.

If he could give them a good squeeze he'd die happy right now. (It had been a while for him.)

Drunk and horny weren't a good combination for him.

He kept his eyes on her breast area for a while longer until….

…she made eye contact with him, having had a feeling of someone watching her. She was met with the wildest pair of blue eyes she thought she had ever seen. He half smiled, and she half smiled back, really feeling uneasy now. She did that to be polite but she seriously preferred not to smile back at guys that rubbed her the wrong way.

She took one look at the tattoos of a Celtic cross and some words on his arm and the way he was dressed, however, and immediately frowned mentally. She noticed he was wearing a gold Celtic cross necklace and a cheap-looking gold watch, like the ghetto guys of Charlestown wore. He was white and judging by his tattoos she figured he was probably Irish or of Irish ancestry.

An invisible 'stay away from this one" sign seemed to flash on top of Jem's head at her as she brought her attention back to the counter.

Joe the bartender came back with the credit card she had given him and informed her it had been declined.

Panic crept up the girl's spine. The card was given to her by another employee and she had left her own card in her other wallet at home. She hated when she switched purses.

In other words, she had no money to pay for the food.

Jem had witnessed the entire thing and in an order to help out this beauty next to him, he decided to be his ol' ballsy self.

"Here," Jem slipped two twenty-dollar bills over the counter to Joe.

"On me." The woman looked at Jem gratefully but still felt a little uneasy.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"No problem." Jem smiled back. He wanted to keep up the conversation though, so he kept talking to her.

"You're going to eat all that?" Jem said that in a joking tone.

She giggled. "No, my co-workers always order out food on Wednesdays as part of a 'Let's celebrate Hump Day' treat."

She immediately regretted what she had just said. She felt kind of dirty saying 'hump' to this guy that she didn't get a good vibe from. The "I'm-a-crazy-mother-fucker" look on his smiling face didn't help either.

"Oh, starting the weekend early, huh? Good co-workers." Jem laughed.

He was now tipsy.

He secretly wanted to party and get crunk with this girl and her co-workers at her job, but unfortunately for him that wasn't going to happen. Yet.

'_He he."_ He thought. She was facing him and her big tits were now in full view. He felt his member get hard for a moment. Then he told himself to calm down if he didn't want to get hauled off to jail. Again. Few women were able to get him hard instantly.

He was now determined to get her number.

"Yeah," She grabbed the heavy bag full of food and stopped next to Jem to tell him how much she appreciated his gesture.

"Thanks a lot for that. I owe you one."

"Oh no prob. Here let me help you with that." He made a move to grab the bag she was holding onto but the woman made a move to stop him.

"Oh no. Please, you don't have to-"

"I want to. It's ok." The woman allowed Jem to grab the bag in one hand and open the door for her with the other. Jem turned back to Joe to say, "Take care of yourself, brother," and Joe nodded back at Jem as if saying good bye and said, "You too, man, see ya."

Joe shook his head after the crazy mofo left.

Jem walked the girl to her car that was parked on the sidewalk next to the bar. She opened the door to the back seat and Jem slipped the bag onto the dark leather interior. He shut the door and went to stand right in front of the girl with a sly smile on his face. The girl thanked him again.

"So uh, look, I hope I'm not being too forward, but, uh, I think I'd like it if we could go out for dinner sometime. Whatdya say?" Jem hoped she was single.

The girl looked like she was caught off-guard but really she wasn't. She knew this had to be coming. No guy is nice to you like that unless he's looking for some ass. She figured she could get her kicks too. He was cute, and pretty easy on the eyes. She could probably get over the fact that he was ghetto if he was good in bed. From the look in his eyes, she'd say he was.

"Um," The girl made it seem like she was seriously considering it by looking down at the ground for a second then back up to Jem's hopeful stare.

"Sure." She smiled at him. Jem could have sworn he came at that moment.

"O.K. Great! Let me get your number..." He felt his pockets out for any traces of a pen, which was stupid because he knew damn well he never carried no pen with him, unless he felt threatened and needed something to stab a mother fucker with. But a pen would not be his weapon of choice.

She noticed he was getting nowhere with fake-feeling himself up for a pen so she snapped out of her trance, the result of settling her gaze on his crotch area for a second, and stuck her hand into her own pocket to fish out a pen for him. She brought one in case she had to sign on the receipt for her friend. "Here ya go." Jem thanked her and took the pen from her.

He wrote her number on his hand.

He handed the pen back to her and held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Jem, by the way."

"Jim?"

"Jem, it's Jem. J-E-M."

"Oh," she laughed out loud. "I'm Jade."

He laughed back. "Nice to meet you." His blue eyes seemed to turn a shade of green at that moment.

"Yeah, you too." Jade was already smitten.

"Your name is cool. It's like gem, but with a J." _'Wow. I must sound stupid stating the obvious.' _She thought. She could be such a dork sometimes. "It's a nickname or something right?" _'Shut up. Guys don't like it when girls are smart.'_

"Yeah, it is. My real name is James, but everyone calls me Jem. It's a story I'll save for when we have dinner tonight."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure."

"Yeah," Jem felt dumb for blowing the element of surprise. But he really liked this girl for some reason.

"I mean uh, yeah, I guess I don't have to call you anymore then huh?" Both people shared a laugh as Jade replied, "Yeah I guess not."

"So, I'll pick you up tonight around 7 or 8 o' clock?"

Jade smiled. "Eight sounds great." _'Dork.'_

"O.K., then. See you tonight." Jem winked at her with a smile still on his face as he opened the door of her car for her. As she got into the driver's seat she said "bye" and Jem shut the door after replying "bye" back. She waved to him as she put her seatbelt on and he waved back as she pulled out of her parking spot and headed on over back to work.

'_What the hell? Why am I so into this girl? I just met her like 2 seconds ago?'_

'_You're horny, mother fucker._' Jem laughed to himself, a rather evil, sneaky laugh.

'_Ah, whatever. I'll be getting' some pussy tonight…hopefully' _He hoped she was a slut_. _Jem smirked as he thought of her tits and then his member got hard again. Would she really want to sleep with him tonight?

Only tonight's meeting would tell…


	4. Jem, with a chance of rain

**So, I hope you all like this chappy. Some naughtiness ahead. R&R!**

Jade could not believe what just had happened. Had she really been asked out by this guy that she met outside of a bar and had she actually said, "Yes?"

Yes, she had. Tonight she had a date with the devil. But she didn't know that yet.

As Jade parked her car across the street from the bank building, she smiled. This guy with a crazed look in his blue eyes had caused her to not stop smiling the whole way back to work. The bar was located about thirty blocks away.

She got the food from the back seat of the car and headed on into the bank to the hungry employees awaiting her arrival. They needed food now.

The day had been pretty slow in the morning and picked up about an hour before closing time. Between people wanting to open up accounts and people coming in last minute to cash a check, the employees of Cambridge Merchants were swamped.

Finally, at 5pm, they closed their doors.

Jade had closed her cashbox up early, having gotten special permission from Claire to go and get the food they had ordered. The other two part-time tellers and two other full-timers were left to deal with line, which was not really that big since it had had only five people in it.

Jade was let in by the assistant manager this time. He informed her that they were starving and why had she taken so long. Jade laughed. She knew he meant to ask her that in a friendly manner, but secretly she did feel bad about having had made them wait.

She explained she had been unavoidably detained, but not by the devil.

She gave the excuse that there had been construction blocking her from entering into the parking lot and had been looking for parking for about 10 minutes before finally being able to get out of her car and go into the bar. Claire knew better, though.

Jade still had stars in her eyes, and she knew Jade well enough by now that when she really liked a guy, she usually remained spellbound for days. They were now in the lunchroom where everyone was sitting around eating and drinking.

Claire and Jade sat next to each other and talked like two girls that were in high school. Jade had spilled all the details about her encounter with "the ghetto guy at the bar that had picked her up." Claire sat there staring at Jade rather dumbfounded. She was really confused as to how Jade had accepted an invitation to dinner from this guy that she had just met. At a bar.

"I know it sounds crazy. But he seemed so..sweet." In jade's mind, it sounded more like a question.

"What's his name?" asked Claire.

"Um, it was kind of weird…Jem."

"Jim?"

"Jem. Like a gem."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, I know. But hey, I'm not judging yet. He says he would tell me the story over dinner tonight."

Despite the wild gleam in his eyes there is something about him that called me to him.

Jade looked up after sticking a cheese fry into her mouth.

"I swear," she laughed. "I could have sworn I saw a big sign that said, "Stay away from this crazy mother fucker!" flashing above his head."

Claire laughed out loud along with Jade.

"I don't know. Something told me to just go for it and try it out. I might be just a little paranoid." For months now, Jade had gone out on dates with the weirdest guys, most of who turned out to be total douchebags. Some were even borderline psychos. She had been afraid to start dating again after the last guy she dated, Stephen, had gone crazy and trashed a fellow employee's car, thinking he was her boyfriend.

"So you'll go out with a crazy-looking guy you met at a bar, but you won't go out with the guys I've recommended to you." Claire took a sip of her margarita.

"Sorry, I don't date guys that name their cars and their cocks." Jade looked up from her own margarita after she had said that.

"Jason does not name his car! He just calls it 'Betty' because his mother gave it to him as a present and she wants him to never forget that." Claire smiled, knowing damn well that what she just said would not help change Jade's mind. But she said it anyway, so they could get a good laugh.

Claire could not account for Jason's cock's name though, nor did she want to.

"Yeah, that's another thing I can't stand..momma's boys." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…I wonder if 'wild card' names his cock."

"Jade!" Claire almost choked while sipping on her margarita. Claire and Jade laughed out loud.

"I hope he calls it 'Biggie' cause that's exactly how I want it to be!" Jade laughed out loud again. They sounded like two idiots from laughing so much.

The margaritas were doing their job.

The other employees had to shush them both a bit.

"Hey, what's going on over thea? Ya havin' fun witout us?" Lorna Stevenson said in her very authentic Charlestown accent. She was sitting at another table when she got up and walked over to the table where the 'young girls' were at to see what all the commotion was about.

Lorna was an older woman who had been a teller for over thirty years in two different banks. She was loud and vulgar, but she'd give her right arm for ya if you asked her to and if she liked you enough. Everyone at the bank loved her and she rarely got into fights with anyone, though. She was a little protective of the girls too, especially Claire and Jade. She was like the momma hen of Cambridge Merchants.

In fact, Jade liked to call her 'momma'.

"Yeah, momma. These margaritas have us nice and tipsy."

"Jade's has a date tonight with a guy she met at a bar." Claire informed Lorna.

Jade's eyes narrowed a bit as she turned her head to face Claire. Claire smiled a fake wide smile and sipped her margarita out of her straw.

Both and Jade and Claire knew 'momma' didn't like the guys that Jade had gone out with in the past, obviously because for what had happened with them and because momma seemed to be right about the hunch she got about certain guys.

"Oh shit. You're gonna go out with some guy you met at a bar? I can't believe you Jade. You deserve better than that. How about you go out with my nephew, Marcus?"

Claire and Jade looked at each other quickly then looked back at 'Momma'. Marcus was a nerd, but though of himself a total hunk and a ladies man, a la' Farmer Ted from 'Sixteen Candles'.

How these two individuals could be related Jade and Claire had no idea.

"Um, thanks Momma but, I really like this guy. Besides, what's wrong with meeting someone at a bar? Sometimes it works out." Jade smiled.

Claire begged to differ. "Uh, no, honey, usually they don't."

"You like him, huh? And you've never met him before?" Momma asked.

"No, of course not."

"Have you gone out with him before?"

"No,"

"So how do you know you like him?"

"Cause I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, Momma, I do! I have a feeling about this one. He's special."

"How special?"

"Special, with a capital S."

Momma gave a look like saying, "Well, then he must be special."

"Well, then he must be special." Momma chuckled.

Jade laughed and hugged Momma from the chair she was sitting in. She loved how she and Momma cared for each other. She usually asked Jade questions like that and then depending on her reply, she gave Jade her 'blessing' to date the guy.

"Thanks Momma."

Jade let Momma finish the rest of her cheese fries as she sipped the last of her margarita and said goodbye to Claire, Momma and the rest of the bank crew. She had a date to get ready for.

Jade rushed home to take a shower, put her dad to bed, and get dressed and ready for her date tonight. All of this while having the biggest knot form in the pit of her stomach. She worried about how this date night with the crazy mofo at the bar would turn out.

She put her make up on which consisted of a sexy smoky eye and classy red lips. Her long hair was in waves and she had on a little black dress. It was neither too fancy nor too casual. Just the right combination of both. She actually had no idea what kind of restaurant this guy was going to take her to, and she wanted to be ready for either occasion. It was however, pretty sexy. Perfect for Jem's style.

Before jade knew it, the doorbell rang and she rushed downstairs to open the door.

There stood Jem, looking rather fine and ridiculously sexy. Dressed in all black, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt and nice black pants. His gold jewelry was kept to a minimum this time, with him wearing only his signature gold Celtic cross necklace and his gold watch. Actually, if she recalled correctly, he was wearing this same amount of jewelry earlier anyways. She figured he liked his jewelry.

She was relieved he covered up his tattoos. She wanted to forget that he was ghetto-ish.

But his clothes and jewelry weren't what caught her eye. Those demented blue eyes and that beautiful 100-watt smile of his were the real lady-killers. He was looking at her like he wanted to tap that ass too.

Jade smiled at him, feeling that this meeting was already going awkward. They hadn't even spoken a word to each other. They had just been staring at each other's wardrobe.

Jem decided to break the ice. "You ready, beautiful?" Jem winked at her as he extended out his hand for her to take. She quickly took it and felt that he wasn't being too forward at all.

'Yes I am." Jade kept smiling as they made their way over to Jem's Avalanche.

Dinner was going splendidly.

Jade felt like she had known this guy forever.

"So, yeah, teachers, you know, when we was growin' up, used to say 'Here, you can have this one, he's a real gem." He had just finished talking to Jade about how he and Dougie were best friends growing up, and he made sure to leave both their professions out of the convo.

Jade giggled out loud as she took another chip and scrapped up some artichoke spinach dip.

"Oh man, so you were a handful when you were younger huh?"

Jem shrugged a bit. _'If you only knew…'_

"I have my days, like anybody else."

Jade got her napkin and wiped her mouth off with it. "You _have_ your days? What? You still like to cause trouble?" Jade winked.

'_Fuck' _Jem felt his member twitch.

"Yeah, well I believe you gotta live everyday like it's your last. No regrets."

Jem felt this conversation was getting a little serious, so he decided to switch the subject a bit.

"So here we've been talking about my friends and about me. How many friends do you have?"

Jade and Jem were now in his Avalanche driving to his place.

Jade had no idea what she was doing, but she sure didn't care.

She had brought protection and she was ready to get some too.

Some passionate kissing and feeling each other up led the two crazy lovebirds to bursting through the front door of Jem's apartment.

When Jem started groping the shit out her breast Jade felt like she was sent off the edge. His member was now bulging out his pants practically.

She undid his pants and out popped his whopper. It was a whopper because it was the biggest dick she had ever seen for such a short guy.

As she took his member in her mouth she made sure to get it nice and sloppy. She massaged it with her hand and pretty soon he blew his load all over her face.

Jem picked Jade up as she giggled and he put her down on his bed. She undressed and so did he. She made sure to hand him the condom. She watch him take the wrapping paper in his mouth and immediately ripped it off the condom with one bite. Jade's eyes widened and they both laughed as Jem slipped on the condom and kissed Jade on the lips with such force they both fell back onto Jem's pillows.

The sight of Jem's very muscular arms and his bigness really turned her on. Jade loved men with big bodies and big muscles. His tattoos were admittedly a turn on right now too. Everything about him was so manly she couldn't stand it.

As Jem was about to explode Jade had a strange request.

"I want to see you cum." Jade breathed out as Jem fucked her like a human jackhammer.

Jem was so turned on by this he did as she asked. He pulled out and in one swift motion pulled the condom off of his dick. He came all over Jade's tummy and they both were panting heavily. Jade felt like all sensation in her open legs had been lost by the amazing feeling of ecstasy. 'Ah yeah."

Jem yanked his cock around to make sure every last drop was now on Jade's creamy white stomach. He got up and went to the bathroom to get Jade a towel to wipe his load off of her. He crawled back on the bed to her and he crashed on top of her as they both laughed and giggled. Jem lifted his head to kiss Jade and she ran her hand over his fuzzy head. She kissed his head.

Jade had never felt so peaceful as she fell asleep with Jem on top of her in her arms.

What the hell had she just done?


	5. James and Jem

It had been a good six months since James and Jade had had their little romp.

He had asked her for her phone number, to have it and to also keep in touch that way.

After the fact James and Jade made an effort to keep in touch every day throughout the day to find out what the other is doing or how the other is doing. Jade did not mind at all. She wanted to keep in touch with James. She liked James. She wanted him to text her. It showed he cared. That she wasn't just some booty call. That he seemed to be in a relationship with her. And pretty soon, after the night they first had sex, he was. He called her up and asked her out again. To her surprise and shock. To her surprise and shock, she found herself actually saying yes, too.

Jem secretly also wanted to spy on Jade, only because he was pretty jealous of any girl he called his and did not want some other cunt touching her. Or talking to her. Or looking at her. Or brushing past her. The thought of it made Jem's blood boil.

Jade did not feel the pressure from James though. James made sure to be the best boyfriend any girl could hope for. And he did it because he genuinely had come to love her and care about her, and she for him.

Jade hadn't the finest idea her boyfriend is a psychopath.

They were now currently on one of their daily lunch dates at their favorite spot.

It was a quaint little cafe where you could sit outside and enjoy the beautiful weather during the day and also a nice dinner at night.

It was around noon, and the weather was perfect.

Blue skies and sunshine. It worked out in their schedules that they should meet up at this place and time. Jem never seemed to have anything to do during the day. Except get high and play some X-BOX. Or rob banks. Or run an errand for Fergie. But Jade didn't know that.

James only told Jade that he worked in construction and did some handyman work on the side. Jade told Jem she had recently become a floating teller, and most of her days were spent working at the branch that was located inside her school. James and Jem were relieved at this.

They never robbed anything that was not a bank, so a robbery inside of a branch inside of a school was probably not going to happen.

If such 'Fergie' things came up he'd tell Jade he had to go to work.

James did not want Jade to know ANYTHING about his past, or his present for that matter. Tomorrow would go down another one of the gang's bank robberies, and Jem was thinking of it.

He was thinking about how he and the others would have to be careful this time because it's been getting hard trying to disguise their moves, or leave any tracks behind. No hair strands, no articles of clothing, absolutely no DNA could be left behind by any of them. Doing so could cost them their freedom. And James would lose Jade. And never see her again.

They were even going to start wearing different kinds of masks now to try to disguise their voices a bit, even though that wasn't very useful. Jem wanted no foul-ups.

"Hellooo" Jade fake-waved at Jem across his face with sweep-like motions.

Jade laughed when James snapped back to reality.

"Have you been listening to me?"

James felt a little embarrassed since he'd never actually daydreamed while he was with her.

"No, I'm, I'm sorry, babe." He reached across the table to grab her hand. He put her hand to his mouth and gave her middle and ring finger a peck on their knuckles.

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "Is everything okay, boo boo?" Jem inwardly cringed at Jade's nickname for him, but James didn't mind it at all.

"Yeah, it is," James hated to lie.

"I was just thinking about MY plans for this weekend. How I want to lube you up in baby oil, and tap your ass all night long." Jem winked at her. He had said that pretty loud. Some people actually had turned their heads. They were at hearing distance from everyone sitting outside.

Jem made a motion with his hands like, "What?!" to the guy, but not in a mean, menacing way. More like, "Yeah brotha, it's been a while." The man smiled back as he shook his head at the crazy-lovebirds couple and turned his attention back to his meal and female companion at his table.

Jade laughed out loud and hand-wrestled with Jem a bit. She put her right hand to his mouth as if to shush him.

"Naughty boy. Not in public."

James uncovered his mouth by softly grabbing Jade's hand and turned it over gently to kiss her palm.

Both let out laughs as they finished up their lunches. They got up and Jem walked Jade over to her car. Jem's cell phone had rung. It was a text message from Dougie. Fergie business.

He had to go run one of his random "errands" that Jade had gotten used to. It was hard for Jem to try to disguise where he was really going sometimes. A "handyman" only had so many odd jobs in a week. Jade's suspicions rose from time to time. His "construction" job seemed to save his ass though.

How he managed to have kept all this a secret for this long, he still is amused himself.

James leaned in to give Jade a peck on the lips. Jade Lightly grabbed James' jacket with her fingers as she kissed him back. When they broke off, her fingers were still semi-hooked to his jacket.

"Bye sweetheart, call me okay?" Jade said as she wiped away some of her lipstick off of James' mouth with her thumb after she had retouched it on the way over from the restaurant.

Jade gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mmm, I will. I'll call you later tonight, all right? Have a nice rest-of-the day, babe. I love you." Jem cupped her face in his hands as they continued to give each other short pecks on each other's lips.

"You too. I love you too. Let me go now, please." They both let out a laugh as Jade went inside and James watched her. " You keep kissing me dammit."

"You keep kissing me!" Jade stuck her tongue out at him. Jade chuckled. "Bye, dang it."

"Bye."

Jem watched Jade climb into her car and shut the door for her. He watched drive off as he waved goodbye to her. For now.

In the hotel room Krista had rented out for them, the guys were getting ready for their next hit.

The truck was ready, the driver and the partner in the passenger side had been checked out already, and everything seemed to be going according to plan. They made sure to check the backgrounds of everyone they would rob, just to get better acquainted with their situation and know their victims. Also to know who they were dealing with. Usually it would be an older man, who had worked for the Boston police department before. Or had been a security guard. Usually the officer knew how to use a gun, so they had to be sure they paid their gun suppliers well, hence why they would rob banks. Another reason was because they worked for Fergus Colm, head of the Irish mob in Boston. He sent them to collect the payments of anyone who did not pay up.

Jem was busy getting the guns ready while Gloansy and Dez were frantically but calmly working on theirs. Doug was in the bathroom finishing putting his guns in the bag. After they were done, they all made their way out of the hotel room and downstairs to where their van was waiting.

They all piled in, and pretty soon, Dougie was giving his fellow gang members some background info. on the two men they were about to rob:

"Driver's name is Ah-thur Shay. Bedford Police Officer. 57 years old. As soon as his paht-na leaves with the call bag, Marty cracks a herald, and waits till the guy gets back."

"Mah-ty Maguire. Commons Ah-mored Courier. 5'10". 220. 52 years old. Picks up every Wednesday and Friday at exactly 8:12, makes $110 a day, carries a sig nine. And he's about to get robbed."

The boys listened intently to the information Dougie was giving them. They had to be informed of who they were dealing with. James found himself thinking of Jade though, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear as he thought about what would happen if they got caught. Pretty soon he had to snap back to reality as Dougie's voice kept calling him back to the present situation.

"We're fucked if we see a helicopter, we're fucked if we see S.W.A.T. If we see a cruiser, stop take out the engine blocks, keep moving. No one needs to get hurt."

Jem didn't believe that shit. There was always some mother fucker that always tried to be the hero.

"Yeah, these guards like to test you though. If they want to get hurt for $10 an hour, don't get in their way."

Dougie gave Jem a knowing look.

"Let's go." he told the rest of them. They put on their masks, which resembled skulls with rastafari dreadlocks. They were dressed in navy-blue rain jackets and blue jeans. Black sneakers were their shoes of choice.

They opened the side door of the van and dashed out in through the doors, just as Marty was entering the building. Dougie went in first, as always. The others weren't too far behind them as they made their presence known to the unsuspecting victims.

Doug ran into Marty, pushing him down to the ground. Jem came running for the teller line, making a huge jump behind the counter with his A-k in hand. "Get away from the counter. GO! GO! GO! Everybody away." A female teller that was by the counter when Jem jumped was pushed away to the back by Jem. She was the first thing he saw. The second thing he noticed were two other women who were standing by the printer, frozen solid in their places.

Just then, he noticed her.

****_'Jade?__**' **_


	6. Jem's Mistake

'_Fuck, babe. Why did you have to be here today?'_

Jem waved his arms frantically about, yelling at everybody near the wall to get closer to it.

"Back against the wall!" He had no time to feel guilty. He had to seem like he was not affected by seeing his actual girlfriend at all. He would NOT want to physically hurt Jade, though.

Jem heard what sounded like Gloansy yelling, "You! Away from the computer!" and something crashing to the floor, probably the computer. Someone else yelled, "Give me the fucking keys!"

A whole bunch of yelling and a "Back up, back up" where mixed in with more rumbling around and shuffling about in the front. The others had gotten pretty aggressive with the employees and the customers by now, and everyone was being thrown down to the ground with brute force and verbally assaulted.

Jem's rage had really been amped up now, because his baby girl could be seen getting a bit teary-eyed.

'_And it's all my fault.' _

He took his rage out the only way he knew how to.

The table in front of the two shocked women went tumbling back along with a money counter as Jem flipped the table.

He pointed his A-K at Claire and motioned for her and Jade to get down on the ground. "Get down on the ground!" He sternly yelled at them. He needed to keep up the act, no matter how much it was killing him inside to treat Jade this way.

The two women immediately got down to the ground, lifting their arms at him as if to say, "All right, all right. We're going. Please calm down."

Jem got a bit choked up seeing Jade trembling like a scared little mouse that had just been cornered by a cat. In order to keep from getting teary-eyed himself, he immediately shifted his attention to Jade's co-workers, who were still standing and were slow to follow orders.

This upset Jem. "Get your fuckin' ass on the ground!" He yelled at David, the assistant manager, still pointing his A-K at everyone and waving it about too.

The others kept bossing the civilians about, trying to get everyone together behind the teller line. A male customer was pushed back behind the small door leading to behind the teller line. Soon the robbers ordered everyone to bring their Blackberries up front, with their shoes. One of them got a bowl and dumped out the complimentary mints out and started putting all of the cell phones in it. He filled the bowl full of a blue-ish liquid, which would surely ruin the cell phones, not allowing anyone to make a silent emergency call for help.

By now, the robbers were sorting the money from the cash drawers out and stuffing it into the duffle bags they had brought with them. Jem was in front of the group, patrolling them, with his gun pointed at them, making sure no one tried to escape or make a distress call or something. He especially kept his gaze on Jade.

Jade and Claire remained laying down on the floor face down taking glances at each other, assuring each other with their faces that everything will be ok, as long as they did what they were told by the robbers. Hopefully all they wanted from them was the money.

Suddenly one of the robbers uttered a phrase they both didn't really want to hear. "Bank Manager. Let's go. Get up." The man motioned towards the group of scared people on the floor. Claire raised her head a bit. David had been watching them at this point and he got up as if to indicate that he was the manager in order to possibly save the ladies. The robber wasn't so dumb, however. He went up to David. "Not you."

"You! Let's go. Get up!" He motioned for Claire to get up, which she reluctantly did. Jem shoved David back to the ground, since he was still standing and had not gotten back down on the ground like he was supposed to.

The robber led Claire to the big money vault in order to get her to put in the code.

"What's the time set for?" Jade heard the man ask Claire behind his mask. The mask helped muffle his words and voice.

"9 o' clock." Claire lied.

"Don't lie to us. It's 8:15." Damn, this guy knew his stuff.

"Listen, it's not your money. You understand? Don't lie to us again." Claire nodded her head yes frantically and uttered 'mm hmm' a lot.

The guy at the vault sure was being nice to Claire, not like the ass whole that had shoved David to the ground a few minutes ago.

Jade's thoughts were halted when she noticed ass whole guy had been looking at her, as if he had heard her mentally calling him an ass whole. She got scared for a minute, thinking he was going to come over and shoot her head off. But he didn't. He just kept his gun pointed at Claire like Doug's was and turned his head back to Claire. They all waited patiently for the little hand on the clock to land on 8:15. It seemed like an eternity to the employees.

Soon, the hand landed and Doug told Claire to go ahead and put in the combination for the vault.

Claire's hand was shaking, causing her to mess up putting in the combo. "Let's go No distress call." Doug was getting a little irritated. Claire seemed to be stalling. She whispered "Sorry." as she seemed to have messed up the combo.

Jem hated this. It was a way for them to stall. He HATED when they stalled. "Don't stall!" Jem yelled. His voice sent shivers down Jade's spine. Mostly because it sounded so angry and menacing, but also because it sounded...familiar.

Jem instantly went from pointing his gun at Claire to pointing his gun directly at David's head. "Is this guy a fuckin' friend of yours?" Claire continued to mess up the combo.

"Let's go! Fuck!" Jade was getting so sick of this guy!

Jem shut up and let her do her thing now or else they would never get out of here.

Jem was making Claire even more nervous than she already was. If it weren't for Doug reaching out to guide Claire's hand and talk to her with soothing words, they would still be waiting there lying face down, trembling in fear.

Finally, the vault door was opened.

"Get back. Get out of the way!" Jem told Claire. Claire just stood there though, still shocked and unable to move. Jem guided her back to the ground, startling her as he grabbed her arm, not too hard though.

Doug got in and proceeded to start taking out the surveillance tapes out and burn them in the microwave. Another robber went and got the key they had taken from the other employee and and unlocked the safe where the money was. He stuffed all of the bills into the duffle bags.

Jem continued to patrol everyone. He now had his gun pointing up not really sensing a threat right now. He saw Jade giving him a death glare from across the room where she was on the floor. He looked at her from behind the mask, with sad eyes and a sad expression on his face which luckily the mask concealed.

'_No, baby. Don't look at me like that.'_ A tear actually ran down his cheek.

A knock was soon heard at the front door, that sort of startled Jem. He snapped out of his sadness quickly.

"Front door." He called out to warn the others, trying to make his voice not crack too much. All of the robbers now pointed their guns towards the door. "Front door." he spoke again.

"Hey, are you guys open?" The man on the other side could be heard asking and he knocked on the door.

Claire actually took this time to push the red alarm button on the side of one of the teller's stations to alert the police. She looked up and noticed that one of the robbers saw her do this. She froze, thinking that she was now going to die. He was looking right at her. He saw her.

Luckily this guy seemed to be much nicer than the other guy who was an ass whole. He didn't do anything. Instead, he waited to the guy outside to leave and he told the other robbers that they had to go, clearly ignoring Claire's distress call.

She figured this was the robber who stood with her at the vault that had guided her hand and soothingly spoke to her, calming her down enough to get the combination done on the vault

When no one answered the door for a while, the man got tired of his knocking and calling out to the people inside.

He left soon enough and the robbers decided to get the hell out already.

"Let's go!" Jem now called. "Let's bleach it up!" He and another robber poured bleach liquid all over the teller's keyboards .

The thieves seemed to be leaving now and the employees got a sigh of relief for a minute.

"Hold it." One of the robbers out front said. "Fire alarm at this address."

'_Oh, shit.'_ Jade thought to herself.

"Who did it?" Ass whole guy asked. Jade's blood seem to freeze. This guy looked like he was ready to tear of the person who sounded the alarm's head off. Jade hoped no one answered him.

Unfortunately, David did.

"Look, nobody did anything." David said, his voice sounding pretty scared.

Ass whole man walked towards David menacingly. "What?"

'_Oh, no.'_ Jade was now nervous.

"Huh, what'd you say?" Ass whole man pointed his gun at David's head again.

'_Oh, my God.'' _Jade was now really scared for David.

"Nobody did anything!" David was having a hard time getting his voice together now.

"Did you pull the alarm?!"

'_David, shut up!'_ Jade pleaded to David in her head.

"No. No!"

"Did you?!"

"We didn't pull any alarm."

Jem was livid now. He didn't like anyone lying to him to his face. "You're lying to me you mother fucker!"

Jem beat the top of David's head with the butt of his gun repeatedly until he drew out a good amount of blood that started dripping down to the floor.

'NO!' Jade snapped. David was the nicest man she knew. He did not deserve this. Ass whole man really did it this time.

Nice man robber (Doug) came over to stop Jem from what he was doing. "Easy, easy. That's enough!"

Jem was too mad right now to stop though. "You fuck. Wait till we're out the door you fuck!"

Before anyone knew it, Jade had gotten up from the floor and lunged herself at both Jem and Doug, mostly Jem. She started hitting his chest with her hands with all her might while yelling obscenities at Jem.

"You fucking, ass whole mother fucker!"

Jade started screaming hysterically and sobbing uncontrollably at this point. The emotional distress of being robbed had finally gotten to her. Jem beating David in the head was the last straw. She didn't think she'd have to witness such a violent scene since everything had been going okay and no one had gotten beaten severely or hurt before then.

"Why'd you do that to him?! He didn't deserve it!"

Jem was beyond shocked at this point, as was Doug, Claire, the other robbers, and Jade's fellow employees and the customers. Was this girl out of her mind?! How could she have done that?! Was she trying to get herself killed? These and many other questions were probably going through everyone else's minds. Apart from fear and shock.

"What are you crazy?!" Jem grabbed his baby by the arms (not too hard) to try to calm her down. He was so shocked at her outburst he honestly didn't know what to do for a minute. In the back of his mind he also couldn't believe what a feisty and brave girlfriend his baby girl was. It kind of turned him on.

Doug and the others just watch them in shock as they had their mini fight for a few minutes.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Calm the fuck down, you bitch." Those words hit Jem in the heart like a thousand knife-stabs.

Jem was holding Jade's wrists as she continued to try to hit him in the chest again and now she tried to hit him in the face. Anything to get him to let her go.

'_Damn, babe, keep this up, you're going to give me a hard on.' Jem thought mentally. This reminded him of when they made love how rough the sex was a lot of the times. They both liked it rough._

"Don't call me a bitch, you fuck." Jade kneed Jem in the groin and he let out a painful cry.

'_Well, there goes my hard on.' _

"Ooof!" Jem bent over a bit, cupping his privates as Jade was now trying to be subdued by Doug. He had grabbed her from the back and had his arms around her waist. He put her down and she turned around to face him after yelling at him to let her go and put her down. He was about to slap her across her face but Jem stopped Doug.

Jade turned around to face Jem again and for a split second, she was facing her lover, disguised behind a hideous skull mask, which was sure to haunt her dreams for a while. How she wished she was somewhere other than here right now. At home, in Jem's arms. Or with her dad. She hadn't really spent much time with him since she had met and started dating Jem. He and her dad were the only ones on her mind right now.

Jem contemplated doing what he was about to do at first. He had really gotten mad at Jade for what she did to his privates. It was now throbbing like crazy. He knew she was just reacting out of fear. But the the devil inside of him felt like teaching Jade a little lesson. _'I'm sorry, baby girl.' _

He slapped her hard across the face. It sent Jade falling back down to the floor. Jem thought she would hit the floor and land on her knees or something, cupping her face. but the blow had been pretty hard, he had to admit. He didn't think she would land they way she did.

She hit her head on the table's edge, knocking her unconscious.

'_Oh fuck, no!' _

It was a pretty loud thud, loud enough to cause Claire to twitch a bit. It seemed powerful enough to have split Jade's head open, but thankfully it didn't seem like it did.

But Jade wasn't getting up. She just laid there unconscious on the floor. Claire let out a sobbing cry.

Jem could have shot himself in the head with his own gun at that point. What did he just do?


End file.
